A process for the conversion of paraffins to olefins involves passing a normal paraffin stream over a highly selective catalyst, where the normal paraffin is dehydrogenated to the corresponding mono-olefin. The dehydrogenation reaction is achieved under mild operating conditions, thereby minimizing the loss of feedstock.
The typical process involves the use of a radial flow reactor where a paraffin feedstock is contacted with a dehydrogenation catalyst under reaction conditions. For example, the typical linear paraffins in the C2 to C11 range may be dehydrogenated to produce olefins which are used as monomers in the formation of polymers, or as plasticizers, or for dehydrogenating paraffins in the C10 to C14 range to produce linear olefins used in the production of linear alkyl benzenes (LABs), and for dehydrogenating paraffins in the C12 to C17 range to produce detergent alcohols or olefin sulfonates.
As an example, in sulfuric acid alkylation, it is preferred to employ linear C4 olefins as a feedstock because alkylation with n-butene and isobutane produces higher octane alkylate which leads to high octane gasoline. Typically, olefins are either externally purchased or are obtained from internal refinery streams. Changes in feedstock pricing and feedstock availability may create interest in first producing the linear olefins required, followed by subsequent alkylation.
There is a need to leverage C4 feedstocks to their fullest potential. There is a need for a process and an apparatus for processing C4 feedstocks, which can be tuned to vary the product slate to meet changing product requirements. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the subject matter and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the subject matter.